User blog:SPARTAN 119/Weapons Pages Revamp
As you may have noticed, the weapon pages on this wiki are undergoing a major revamp. SithVenator, Arrow7000, El Alamein, and myself are among the users involved in this improvement. Overall, there are four large categories of weapons on this page, each with their own template, Modern Firearms, Ranged Weapons, Pre-1850, and a possible upcoming Miscellaneous Weapons and Fictional Weapons template. All of the weapons on the list template should exist in real life, though both real and fictional users should be listed in the "Users" section of the infobox. The closest thing to an exception to his is the Staff, on the melee weapons list template, which details the use of staves in real life and their appearances in fiction. Below are my ideas on the weapons revamp. My thoughts on Template:Infobox/Weapon Thanks to Arrow7000 for creating the new weapon template. In my opinion, this template is best used for mass produced, standardized firearms, such as the AK-47. Because of this, I have not used it for non-mass produced firearms such as the Matchlock Musket or melee weapons such as the Katana. Modern Firearms The Modern Firearms template is used for firearms designed from about 1850 onwards, using typically metallic cartridges loaded from the breech, rather than older loading methods where the powder and ball were loaded separately. These weapons use Template:Weapons. The AK-47 is an example of a modern weapon page. Work Needed *Creation of pages with red links Pre-1850 Ranged Weapons The template Template:Ranged is used for non-firearm ranged weapon that saw most of their use before 1850, such as the English Longbow, or for black powder, muzzle loading firearms, such as the Matchlock Musket. I have only used Template:Infobox/Weapon for the Brown Bess Musket, as it was only one of the list that had a standardized length, weight etc. Work Needed *Creation of pages for red links *Possibly adding other weapons that played a significant role in history and/or appeared on this wiki. Melee Weapons Melee weapons do not currently have an infobox, however, they do have a list template: Template:Melee Weapons. The weapons have currently been categorized into the categories of Knives, Melee Weapons, Swords, Axes, Polearms, and Other Weapons. Some weapons may appear in both the Improvised Weapons subcategory and another subcategory, such as the Woodcutting Axe, which appears in both Axes and Improvised weapons subcategory. Work Needed *Creation of pages With red links *Adding other weapons that played a significant role in history and/or appeared on this wiki. *Possible creation of a Melee Weapons infobox *Merging the two redundant categories: Category:Melee Weapons and Category:Melee weapons into one category. Future List Templates It is possible I (or someone else) will create more list templates for the remaining weapons on this wiki. For instance, I was think of a Miscellaneous weapons for anything that doesn't fit in the above category, and possibly an Explosives list template for grenades, C-4, etc. Finally, I was thinking of adding a Fictional Weapons template for any fictional weapons listed on this wiki, with subcategories including Melee, Firearms, and Other. Notes I will not be able to start work on these proposed projects immediately, as I will be going on vacation for two weeks starting tomorrow, July 29th. I should return on August 12th. I may have internet access for part of the trip, however, I will be unable to make major contributions on my Ipad. Category:Blog posts